


Third Time Lucky

by Ladiladida



Series: Mr Strike & Ms Ellacott [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: With a busy case load, Cormoran and Robin try making time to explore their relationship. The trouble is, life has a habit of getting in the way. Robin takes matters into her own hands and Cormoran finds a new appreciation for her legs.Sequel to Nicotene and Love Letters





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who commented and left kudos on my first one shot. This is it’s sequel, they’ll likely be one more.

Robin had it all planned, it had been a hell of a two weeks in many ways and it just felt like the pair of them had tempted fate by getting together. The last two proposed dates had been a disaster… namely because they hadn’t even begun. Cormoran’s first suggestion had been dinner, he’d booked a table at a small Italian Bistro with a nice atmosphere and not too imposing. Robin had left early so that she could go and freshen up and he too would attempt to make himself look decent. Sadly, their first date never materialised as Robin’s mum had called her informing her that her father was in hospital with what turned out to be appendicitis. Understandably, Robin and Cormoran postponed the date so that she could be on hand for updates, nor did she feel like going out until her father’s health had been assured. Not be downhearted by one failure and following a successful and somewhat flush week at work, they proposed a quiet drink to celebrate. True, it wasn’t quite how Cormoran had wanted their first date to be, but it took the pressure off. 

It was Robin however who was sat there alone waiting for him and it was Robin who was to spend this time being pestered by unwanted male attention. A man moved nearby to leer at her and invite himself to take a seat, and she wondered why did some men always do that? Despite her best efforts, the man took none of her hints and with every minute of hoping for Cormoran to arrive, he never showed up. Twenty five minutes passed before she had a call from him and she grabbed her phone with such eagerness her “hello” was almost curt. Disaster two struck. 

“You alright?” He asked, his voice strained and Robin wondered if he had forgotten they were to meet. 

“Where are you?” She replied calmly, she could swear he was breathing heavily. 

“I was trailing Salesman through Covent Garden and caught my foot on some uneven cobbles, my knee hurts like the blazers.” 

“Get yourself a taxi, I’ll meet you back at the office…” 

“You don’t need to…” He interrupted her, trying to assure her he would be okay. 

“I’m not far, I’ll see you there.” 

“Rob…” 

She cut him off before he could protest any further, she felt bad but she wanted to get away from her unwelcome guest and in truth, she always worried about Cormoran getting home in one piece. Robin met him back at Denmark Street, helping him manage the stairs and wandering to the nearest shop for a large bag of ice. Cormoran was exhausted and she had spent a good forty five minutes helping him nurse the injury, he a mixture of expletives and groaning. Though unbeknown to Robin a small part of him was enjoying the silver lining of her close presence to him. 

Wrapping some ice in a towel, she knelt down and held it over his knee, looking up at him to check for discomfort, then she smiled. That was disarming enough for any man, let alone him, he was absolutely mad about her. It wasn’t what they’d originally planned as their second attempt at a first date, nor would he have truly had the energy for much at all as it turned out. But Robin, the effective nurse, treated him to a fifteen minute make out session on his bed, giving Cormoran the chance to skirt his hands down to that lovely arse of hers. She had left him to rest after that, though thoughts of her kept him awake for a good while following her departure. 

When the time came to plan attempt three, Robin thought she might have a try and it came about almost fatefully. Her housemate Gina was in a bit of a pickle, her well to do parents were going away and requested that she flat sit for their two ragdoll cats at their house in Islington. The problem was, Gina was having a somewhat unpredictable affair with a married man that meant staying at her parents would put them far too close to his own family home. Though Robin didn’t approve of this tryst one bit, she was happy to be offered a week in a much nicer place and to be far away from their rendezvous. With Gina’s parents’ approval, Robin moved across for the week, the cats being no problem at all. 

The house was stylish and expensively furnished, so she was edge not to damage anything by accident. What she discovered outside turned out to be ideal, a large private garden lined with trees and a small balcony with a pleasant view of London. Cormoran’s leg was still bad and they were keeping walking to a minimum. In the days of planning this third attempt, their conversations about the logistics of working and being together meant they needed to set some boundaries. 

“I thought,” Cormoran suggested, leaning back on the office sofa, his leg outstretched and raised, “It might be an idea to try as much as we can to keep Sundays for us.” 

“Won’t that be hard considering how behind we are?” Robin replied, handing him a freshly made coffee and one of the bacon sandwiches she’d just dashed out for. They both ate their bacon sandwiches and considered this, until finally Cormoran suggested, his mouth still somewhat full. 

“What about a definite every other Sunday?” 

“That seems feasible.” She conjectured, realising for a moment they sounded as though they were talking about booking in an appointment rather than spending time together away from the office. Robin laughed at this and then remembered her plan. “So, this Sunday, I’m still cat sitting. I thought, with you still needing to rest that leg it would be best not to trek out too far.” 

“But that doesn’t sound very nice for you,” He pointed out, “You know me, I go wherever, I’m easy but… we haven’t even been out for dinner or a drink besides working.” 

Cormoran gestured to the office around them and R couldn’t help but smile at his consideration of her. 

“I don’t mean we’ll just sit and watch telly,” She replied, coming over to sit by him, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. Robin kicked off her shoes and folder her legs beneath her. “It’s meant to be nice and they’ve a nice garden. We can sit in the sun at least, I’ll do us some food.” 

Cormoran mused for a moment,  
squeezing her a little further into his side and then agreed. 

“Alright, but when this blasted leg stops playing up I’ll… I don’t know take you somewhere proper…” 

“I thought we could go clubbing.” Robin proposed and she gave him a sideways glance. 

“That’ll be enough of that Ellacott.” He replied, never acknowledging she was in the middle of a divorce. In Cormoran’s mind, the less he mentioned Matthew to her, the better. The sooner that prick was out of the picture the better, they didn’t need to mention him in the meantime. His reward was a kiss and for a few minutes they were quite distracted with one another. But the sound of footsteps on the stairs soon had Robin jumping up, dusting a few crumbs off her lap and returning to her computer. 

Saturday arrived and due to working separate clients they hardly saw one another and after a long day, it was agreed that they’d not meet up that night. When Sunday rolled in, Cormoran found himself leaving his bed without the least reluctance aside from the pain and he took a little longer in his getting ready than usual. Robin arranged an Uber for him and by quarter past eleven he was arriving at Islington where she was staying. Despite no longer using his crutches, his limp was still very defined and his face regularly winced, were he not seeing Robin he might have resigned himself to a foul mood. Robin opened the door on his arrival and she waved to get his attention. She wore a red summer tea dress, a welcoming smile and her strawberry blonde hair fell loose about her shoulders. 

Cormoran stopped at the few steps up to the doorway to look up at her, or rather a particular part of her that suddenly grabbed his attention. Her legs, so often concealed in ankle grazers or a line skirts were now on full display to be admired and Cormoran was happy to do so. Making as quick a work as he could of the steps, a few swear words escaping here and there, he made it to her and they went inside. Once the door was closed, Cormoran couldn’t resist yanking her to him playfully by her waist and Robin soon found herself pressed up against the wall of the hallway. As he hungrily kissed her, she slipped her arms about his neck and for some minutes they were tangled together. Cormoran pulled back, his eyes dark and a smirk on his face. 

“Morning.” Robin said, beaming back, her large eyes beguiling in a way that was so incredibly sexy. Cormoran wondered how he had never realised this until he had first kissed her on the doorstep of Denmark Street. Well, he had noticed somewhat, but he never allowed himself too long a glance before then or else he might have said something he shouldn’t.

“Morning.” 

Robin found one of his hands and started to lead him towards the kitchen. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” She laughed, but for a moment Cormoran’s eyes flicked around the trendy stainless steel and chrome kitchen. When he looked back at Robin, she gestured towards the fridge with her head and opening it up, Cormoran saw a large casket of Doom Bar ale on the top shelf. He couldn’t help but laugh at the obnoxious size of it. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” He chuckled, leaning over to give her another kiss to show his gratitude. Robin shrugged her shoulders and smiled playfully against his lips, stealing one or two more kisses for herself in the process. 

“If Cormoran can’t come to the pub, then the pub shall come to Cormoran.” She answered, breaking away from him to lift the load from the fridge and placing it on the side. “Though I have heard the Tottenham has gone bankrupt in your absence.” 

Handing him a glass, she left him to fill it as she grabbed a few dishes of things to pick at and she urged him to follow her out to the garden. Robin had everything set up ready, a blanket and icebox were placed out in the perfect spot on the lawn. Robin took a seat and set the dishes nearby, beckoning him to join her with that melting smile of hers. Pulling a bottle from the ice box, she poured herself a glass of white wine and took a dainty sip. 

Cormoran stopped to look at her and the garden that was in full bloom around him and he wondered for a long moment how such a grizzled grump like him had found himself here with her? At least with Charlotte for all her beauty, came a toxicity that rendered her icy and unpredictable, Robin was… well Robin. All brains, intuition and blue eyes… and those legs! Cormoran knew he could easily list all that was right about her body if he chose. He’d contemplated it enough, especially recently. Robin had already kicked off her ballet pumps as he seated himself with his cold pint and as he took a deep draught, he stared at those slim, toned legs as they stretched out in the sun. Placing her arms a little behind her, she used her palms to prop herself up and she wiggled her toes. It was clear she was in her element. 

At last they had some time together out of the context of work and though all he wanted was to grab her and kiss her into oblivion, he listened to her telling him how the cats had their own ‘room’. 

“A four bedroomed house, one of which is for two cats. How the other half live.” She concluded. 

“They sound like a pair of complete fucking idiots to me.” He joked in return, baffled that why when living in a plush house like this would someone dedicate space to a pair of overpriced cats. 

“Did you not have pets growing up?” 

“Not much room for them long term in a squat, wouldn’t have trusted Whittaker not to stamp on them anyway.” 

Robin thought of her own life, simple until university. She thought of her parents, siblings and Rowntree. She and Cormoran were very different, but she knew that’s why they worked. Cormoran realised he was being a bit of a curmudgeon and shaking off his jumper, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“Glad to see you getting into the spirit of it now.” She joked, giving him a playful prod then reaching to offer him some crisps with a dip. He took a handful and proceeded to eat contentedly, realising how much effort she had put in to make today possible. Cormoran eyed up her legs again as he ate, then they travelled up to her face which was tilted upwards towards the sun. Her eyes were closed and she wore a happy smile on her face and for a moment, he forgot any prior beauty he’d ever known before her. Robin sensed he was observing her and with her eyes still closed she asked. 

“How’s the beer?” 

“Bloody brilliant.” 

“And your leg?” 

“Never better.” 

Robin leant over and took a draft of her wine and then she laid back on the blanket, looking at him smiling, inviting him to join her. They both lay side by side on their backs looking at a blue sky with flecks of white cloud. It was here that Cormoran couldn’t help himself. 

“Speaking of legs…” 

“Yes?” She turned to look at him. 

“Those are just asking for trouble.” 

“I want to catch the sun, they aren’t there to torment you. Now shut your eyes Strike and relax!” 

Cormoran did as he was told and closed his eyes, though he did open them a little to see if she too had hers closed. Despite himself feeling ridiculously turned on by the way Robin was dressed and the close proximity of her, he felt himself exhale contentedly. But he just could not resist the urge to touch her. With his eyes remaining closed, he blindly put out a hand until he faintly felt the fabric of her skirt. Moving a little lower, he was pleased when grazed the skin of her thigh. 

“Cormoran Blue Strike.” she said with mock seriousness, “Did you not learn at school to keep your hands and feet to yourself?” 

Cormoran ignored her and finding the hem of her dress, he dragged his fingertips a little higher, but slowly and lightly so that he could feel goose bumps form on her skin. Robin rolled onto her side facing him, her head propped up on her elbow and she frowned at him. 

“I have a certificate in self-defence you know and I don’t imagine you’d like a prosthetic hand aswell?!” Robin was joking of course, but as soon as the words fell from her mouth she looked mortified. A deep crimson colour flushed her cheeks and falling onto her back she covered her face with her hands, deeply embarrassed. She remembered Cormoran telling her about the accident and the young boy with the gun, there was nothing funny about it. Now she had been crass and she was ashamed of herself. Yet to her surprise, Robin heard him laugh, really laugh and daring to peer between two of the fingers that still covered her face she saw him looking at her with a smile. 

“Don’t look at me, I’m mortified.” 

“Why are you mortified, I’m the one with only one leg, I think if anyone should be mortified it’s me!” He jested. 

Robin moved her hands away from her face and turned to look at him, barely able to meet his eyes, her cheeks still flaming scarlet. 

“I know, I’m sorry…” 

“Robin, it’s fine…” 

“It sounded better in my head…” 

“Robin…” 

“I wouldn’t ever meant to…” 

“Venetia, be quiet.” Cormoran said playfully but she seemed to snap somehow, more placating than angry.

“For God sake, let me apologise!” 

He blinked once or twice at her then he smiled. 

“Go on then, give me your best apology.”  
His tone melted her embarrassment and proved he wasn’t upset at all, in fact, he was amused. This was all the more infuriating to Robin, he could be so smug sometimes, so she’d show him. In one quick movement she pushed him onto his back and she went with him. Instinctively he grabbed at her body and caught her, a hand on her hip, the other somewhere on her back. Before long her eyes were at the level of his nose but she looked up into his startled yet obviously aroused eyes. 

“Move up a bit Venetia.”Cormoran asked, his voice thick but rueful “There’s a good girl.” 

Robin deliberately dragged herself upwards an inch or two so that every bit of her body atop his would be felt. It had the desired effect, he exhaled heavily like a man trying to keep it together and she could feel his arousal. Their eyes were level now as were their lips and in an instant, she kissed him madly and once more Cormoran felt free to lets his hands wander.


End file.
